It has been found that glare, reflection and static induction will be produced when a monitor is in use. Hence, the glare and the reflection will damage the eyesight while the static induction will hurt both the eyesight and the face skin of the operation. Hence, a number of monitor filters have been developed to reduce glare, reflection and static induction. However, all of them are inconvenient in operation thereby causing much trouble in use.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved monitor filter which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawback.